Sleeping with the light on
by Irina Kots
Summary: It's story not about HOA characters. It's not real story about Brad Kavanagh. Full summary you can find in first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy. Sorry for mistakes if you'll find them.
1. Main characters

_«Sleeping with the ligh on»_

Author: Irina Kotsareva

Rating: R

Genres: AU, Romantic, Angst, Drama, Hurt/comfort, Established Relationship, Song-fic, Out Of Character, Mary Sue

Size:midle

Description: The life of twenty-two Katharine White abounds: she externally graduated from London College, she has a hansime boyfriend, her parents love her. What is else needed for a happy life? But her beautiful life has another side: her boyfriend, Brad Kavanagh, is a perspective musician, who has already has own fanbase, consisting of girls who always say that they love him. After a quarrel with Brad Katharine gets into a car accident, after she loses her memory. Katharine has to meet again with her family and friends. But can whether Katharine love Brad the same as she loved him before?

Main Characters:

 **Brad Kavanagh** -aspiring musician (in fanfic will not be present moment when he starred in "House of Anubis"). Quiet by nature, handsome in appearance, it has a sense of humor, vulnerability, energetic.

 **Katharine White** -an energetic girl, a bit jealous. She graduated from college with a degree in an external. After returning from the coma loses her memory, and it has to become acquainted with all over again. (Appearance of Alexandra Daddario)

 **Megan and Patrick White** \- mother and father of Katherine (appearance Julie Bowen and Ty Burrell)

 **Steven Norman** -best friend of Brad

 **Calvin Damien Thornborrow -** a close friend of Brad, bassist in his band

 **Elizabeth [Liz] Day** -best friend of Katherine (appearance Emily Osment)

 **Charlie Forster** -ex-boyfriend of Katherine, familiar Brad (appearance Logan Lerman)


	2. June, 22

**June, 22.**

I've opened my eyes. Bright ray of sunshine is translucenting through a curtain. I glanzed the room without any moving,: white walls, white curtains, white door. I tried to get up, but felt a pain in the back of the head. I put my head on the pillow again, turning it to the right, where one woman was sitting, more precisely sleeping. The room had quiet situation, somewhere, in the corridor, I heard sounds of closing doors.

"Where am I?"

After lying so some period of time, I saw that the door opened slowly. A tall man with gray hair, in a white coat has entered to room.

-Miss White, thanks to God! - He said

A woman, who was sitting next to me, opened her eyes. When she saw me, she jumped from her seat and shouted:

\- Katharine! My daughter! You're back! –she started to hugg me

-Daughter? -Repeated I, - Do I know you?

\- Katharine.. You do not remember me?

I negative nodded my head, the woman began to cry after it.

-It Implications of coma, Mrs. White, -said the doctor ,- we warned you.

-But..she can't forget... own mother .., - woman slowly sat down in the chair.

-Unfortunatelly, - He sighed, - we will do everything possible to regain her memory.

The doctor called the nurses, they brought me breakfast, clean clothes, while the doctor was telling with my so-called mother. Then I was taken to the survey, and later I was put on a drip. I got darkened in my eyes, and soon I fell asleep ...


	3. June, 27 and 28

**Juny, 27.**

Dear dairy!

My name is Katharine White. I'm 22 years old. I finished London college externally and going..wanted to work in local magazin. I'm the only one child in my family, I have best friend Lis and boyfriend Brad.

I knew this information from my parents. The problem is that I left coma five days ago. To parent's words, I quarreled with my boyfriend, I left his house by my car. And three hours later my car was found broken next to big tree. I was 10 metres away from my car, unconscious...Doctors says I'm very lucky because I got only wounds and abrasions. The police has a theory that I, for some reason, jumped out of the car, most likely, I lost control of driving car because o fcrossing the road moose or other animal.

Dad gave me this notebook. He thinks it will help me. I can write there everything what happens with me. Maybe, it will help me to remember me something from my previous life.

I go to the mirror and see the yellowed bruises and dark circles under my eyes, just above the right temple I have a patch, which hides the seam. But who am I in reallity? This thought makes me feel uncomfortable. How much did I change?

Ok. That's all for now. I should visit my doctor.

 _Best wishes,_

 _Katharine xx_

 **June, 28.**

Dear Dairy!

It's another day in holspital. I feel myself much better, so, I was moved to rehabilitation center. But I still remember nothing. Mam visits me every day. But she has to back to work tomorrow. She moved page of photoalbum.

-This is you and Brad,- she said, thouching photo where I stand with unknown guy in Disneyland.

Guy was a bit higher than me with brown hair and hazel-green eyes. He hugged my waist, and I kept the gel balloon in right hand with an inscription "I love you"... Probably, me loved each other very much. We looked very happy.

-He is a musician. He has own band and...,-mam said very fast.

-Mam, he should say it by himself. Otherwise he can think that it's a joke about my amnesia,- I laughted.

Honestly, I'm afraid of meeting with Brad. Because he, probably, still loves me but I don't remember him. And only he knows why we quarreled. My friend Lis says he worries very much. And it kills me inside. I'll meet with him tomorrow...fortunatelly or unfortunatelly.

 _Best wishes,_

 _Katharine xx_


	4. June, 29

**June, 29.**

I stayed in front of window. I see how different people are trying to get better after comas, accidents and etc...I glanced to clock. My "boyfriend" should come in room on each second. Clouds are swimming on the sky very slowly. I really want to go out but I have to wait this or that visitor. I did not have enought time to think. So, door was opened.

Young guy has come in the room. He had brown hair. He looked the same as on photo which was showed me by my mother. He smiled me but his eyes were sad.

-Hello,- he said,-erm..I'm Brad,- he gave his hand.

-Yes, I know who you are. - I greeted him, taking his hand,- You're a musician, you have own band. Your best friend is Steven Norman.

-Do you remember it?-his eyes shined

-No...Mam said it to me

-Oh yeah..Sorry, I could't visit you earlier. I bought you fruits. There is kiwi, your favourite,- he gave me a package.

-Do I love kiwi?-I took package and looked inside.

-Yes and milk coctails with strawberry taste but I couldn't take it there,-he smiled to me.

I raise my head then put package to the refrigerator. Brad set down on bed. I saky set down next to him. There has begun awkward pause.

-So..,- I started,- We were a couple, were not ?

-yes, we were,- he answered quiet.

-I mean.."were" before an accident...I..say about everything in the past because...Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you, - I put my head on pillow.

-It's ok.- he got up from bed and went to the window.- You're right, we WERE a couple.

-What do you mean?-I sat down again and stared at him.

-We broke up.

-Broke up?-I was a bit shocked because nobody said about it before.

-Yeah...On that evening...The weather is great today. Is it allowed to go out for ya?

-Erm..yes I think

-Then let's go,- he turned to me and gave me his hand.

I took his hand and got up from bed. I looked at myself and my cloths.

-I need to change cloths. Please, turn from me.

Brad turned his back to me. I changed my pajams and wore jeans shorts and white T-shirt. Then we left room.

-listen, did you get a supernatural or mistic skills?-Brad asked me

-Ha-ha what?

-Sometimes when people get it after coma. Stop.- he stopped me.- Let's try. Go across the wall.

-What? You're crazy. Are you teasing me?-I started to laught but Brad looked seriously.

-Go!

I glanced at wall and and staned in from of wall. I exhaled and went ahead the wall but I just hit my head on it. Brad started to laught. I looked at him.

-Sorry, Kath,- he said and we left hospital.- Maybe you can read thoughts of other people?-he put my hand on this head,- Concentrate, Kath, you can do this.

I closed my eyes. I think, it looked ridiculous. Wind blew and I felt smell of Brad's parfume. His hair were soft. Each person could understand that he falls in love with me just glanced at him. But I have no answers on my qustions what was between us. He tried to cheer me up despite on his sadness. How kind he is!

-Sorry, I can't,- I opened my eyes

-Ok . Nothing wrong. Just practice, Kath. It's like playing the guitar - you can't play need song without any practice.

Perhaps, he was right. I need to practice if I want to remember something. We spent this day sitting on bench near from building. Brad told me about himself and his family. And we didn't mention about our relationships. We understood that it hurts us both. He is such a sincere person. I'm so lucky to have it as friend or as a boyfriend. I feel camly with him because he knows a lot about me. And I think I can trust him.

 _Best wishes,_

 _Katharine xx_


	5. July, 3

**July, 3.**

Dear dairy!

Today is the day when I left the hospital and back to home. My mother has gone to me very early and started to help to collect my cloths.

I set down at doctor's cabinet. He was writting something in my medical card when I looked at walls.

-Do you have any headaches?- doctor asked me

-Yes, sometimes.

He got up and came to me. He listened to my breathing through a stethoscope, tapped with a small hammer on my knees, measured my blood pressure, shone a flashlight into my eyes. Then he back to his armchair and turted the page of medical card.

-Doctor?-I asked quietly

-Yes, mrs. White?- he said, continuing to write

-You said my mother that you would do everything possible to back my memory...but I still remember nothing.

-Oh, miss, I really do it. You left our centre earlier than other people. I see you have become to feel better,-he put his pen on a table and looked at me.- If you want to back your memory, you should visit old places where you liked to be, communicare with old people and new friends. You need an emotions. You can't get it there. That's why I let you go to home today,- he smiled.

I was surprised. I'm so thankful to this an amazing person who saved my life.

-Thank you for everything!-My happiness was endless

-You're welcome. So, you should visit me one time on three days. And I think we will remove your sutures next Wenesday,-he put a stamp and handed me a card.

I back to my room. All things and clothes had been collected. Mam left room because someone had phoned her. I took my phone and checked my messages.

 _One message from Lis_

 **" _Brad is here 2 :) xx"_**

I glanced at mam's bag. Then I took it and found a tinting cream. I squeeze a little cream on the index finger, then I went to the mirror and began to rub the cream in place of my dark circles under the eyes. Bruises have almost vanished. So, it was not so disgusting to look at me now. I put tinting cream to bag.

-are you ready honey?- mother has come into the room.

-Yeah, let's go.

I took mam's bag, she took two package with my clothes. We left room, corridor, building...Dad saw us and took our luggage and put it to car's trunk. Then I saw Lis and Brad, staying next to our car. They greated me. Lis set down to car on the left side. Brad opened me right door in front of me. I smiled to him and set down, he made the same. Car has moved. Dad started to tell us news from his work because everyone were silent.

-What are you doing tonight?-Brad asked me and Elizabeth.

-I'm free,-she said,- and you, Kath?

-I don't know...I should "meet" with my home, my room. And what?- I looked at Brad.

-I wanted to invite you both at me. Steven and Calvin will be there too and we want to do little concert.

-Sounds as good idea,- my mam said.

-I...I don't know,-I said shaky.

-Hey, Katharine White, you will alway be at home, so go and have some fun! Beside such a handsome guy invites you,- my dad said.

-Ok..I'll go, - I didn't have a choice.

-Thank you mr. White,-Brad said. He blushed slightly.

Our car stopped in 40 minutes. I left car after Brad and saw two floor house. It looked very nice with garden and flowers in front of it.

-It's your home,-Lis said pointed to that beautiful building.- Mine home is this...,- I turned around and saw another house which was a bit biger than our.

-So, Lis, you knows where I live,-Brad said.- See you both at me at 5pm.

-Oki, Braddy,- Elizabeth said.

Brad and blonde girl went to their houses.

I went up to the second floor of the house. My room is located there. I opened door and saw cosy room. It has white-violet colour, two windows, table, big bed is in left corner, cupboard and bookshelf. I noticed acoustic guitar and some posters on my walls up of my bed. I came closer and saw poster of Brad. He stayed with guitar and he looked like he screamed something. I touched it and noticed not big heart on poster with _"my love"_ inside of heart. I set down on bed and started to unpack my bags.

Me and Lis came in Brad's home. We turted left , opened two doors and saw music studio. I saw different mics but my thoughts were broken. I saw two blonde guys. One of them was very tall.

-Hey guys,-Lis said,- Erm...Kath, It's Calvin,-she pointed tall guy,- and Steven,- she pointed oter guy who has sweet smile.

-Nice to meet you,-I said,-I mean.."again".

-Don't worry,-Steven said,-We're all a big band.

These three people went to kithcen. Brad came to me, took my hand and we went to another room. I was amazed...That room had a drums, around 10 different guitars, pianos and other music things.

-Wow..That's fantastic! I found guitar in my room. Do I play? Dad said you had given me it.

-Yes but you didn't want to study how to play, honestly,-Brad answered.

-Why?

-I don't know. You're so headstrong,- he grinned.

The evening was amazing. Guys played lot's of songs and covers. We ate salads and chicken. Lis couldn't resist and said that they had planned it. They wanted to celebrate the start of my new life. I'm so thankful to them because they are awesome people. Steven and Calvin are stunning musicians. Steven plays the drums and piano, Calvin plays the bass guitar, by the way. But my eyes were fixed to Brad. He played the guitar so easy and amazing...He has a fantastic voice...So, he made me feel so high. Calvin went to home at 9pm, Lis said she had to go to home next hour. So, Steven offered to accompany her to home. I stayed alone... with Brad...

He showed me second floor of his house. There is the onlyone room-his bedroom. But it's a big one with triangular ceiling. I saw some photos on walls...I found this photo of us in Disneyland which mam showed me. Room was not looked like room of boy. It was cosy and clean, without posters of naked women.

-So, do you want I teach you how to play the guitar?

-Yes, please,-I smiled to him and took guitar.

So, he became a teacher for me next hour. He camly explanded how to put fingers, what name of this or that chord.

-Oh, it's so hard. I have pain in fingers. How do you play so easy?

-Practice. I told you. I've played the guitar since 14 years old.

Then I heard a calling of my phone.

-Yeah, mummy?Ok..ok..,-I turned off calling.-I should go, Brad.

-Ok, I'll walk ya to the house.

He put guitar on sofa and looked at me. I raised my eyes and saw the same sad seems me so familiar. Gleam light of lamp made his face mistical.

-I'm so happy you're alive. I can't image my life without you. When your mam phoned me me and said about your accident, I bet you I didn't want to live. I spent four days with Megan in hospital when you was in coma. I looked at your lifeless face and waited when you would open your eyes.

His vioce was like cat's purring. He touched my cheeks and I closed my eyes. He put his arm around my waist. I glanced at him. My heart has stated to beat faster and faster. Brad bent his head and kissed me. I kissed him back. He hugged me tight and his hand ran along my back. My breathing has quickened. Our tongues touched. I moved closer to Brad. Anything didn't disturb us. I wrapped arms around his neck, but felt a sharp pain in temples. I pulled away from him and took my head both hands, closed eyes. I started to see some pictures :

 _"The sound of the motor, bright light, I clutched the thing, similar to the steering wheel ... toot .. again .. wind in hair .. scream .. .. smithereens"_

I opened eyes.

-Are you ok?-Brad started at me

-Yes.. just headache. I think it's because of tiredness. I need to go to home,- I went to stair continuing to hand my head.

Brad followed my, he took his coat. I went out to the street and started to wait when he'll close a door. We walked home in silence. It's located 15 minutes away from Kavanagh's house. I even didn't think about our kiss, I thought about what I saw after it. What could it be?

-We have come,- Brad said.

I saw light on the second floor. Then I looked at Brad.

-Thank you for this wonderful evening Brad. You're amazing,-I said fingering the buttons of my blouse.

What did i wait? Another kiss?

-You're welcome,- purred Brad.

I glanced at him once again and moved to home.

-Kath!

I turned around.

-I love you,-he continued.

And guess what I have done, diary? Nothing! I smiled to him but I think he didn't notice because of darkness. I went to home. I came in home. Mam met me and asked how I am. I smiled to her and said everything is ok. I went to my room, changed cloth, wore pajams and stayed alone...

 _Best wishes,_

 _Katharine xx_


End file.
